Three Uchiha
by ArtIsABangDeidaraLove4ever
Summary: When a cartoon goon becomes real, three fans dubbed Uchiha must stand up and defend themselves! K  for some comical fighting. Rating may go up in the future.
1. Ookii Tobi

Yo.

My name's Chelsea. I'm a part of the Uchiha-three, in that we practically worship them. There's Leah, Tom, then me.

We are obsessed, we even have nicknames from the greatest Uchiha for ourselves.

Leah is a good person. She's had an awful past though, with an abusive stepfather and no friends until she met Tom and I. Not to mention her mum and little brother died in a car crash when she was 13. Since then she's been a total pacifist, to the point of it being sickening. She has deep eyes, and stands fairly tall for a girl. She's brilliant, but lacks problem-solving abilities. Probably the most sane of us. She has the honor of being Itachi.

Tom isn't a boy- just a girl with a weird name. The reincarnate of what it means to be emo, she'd rather cut off her arm than tell you how she's feeling. A real tom-boy too; if you've heard of a streetfight move, she's probably witnessed it or done it herself. She hides in her shell of glares and witty comebacks, afraid of what might happen if she opens up. Not afraid to step on you to get where she's going! Therefore she is dubbed as (_duck-butt_) Sasuke.

Me? I'm without a doubt the strongest physically and mentally among us, as well as being freakin' manipulative when the situation calls for it. My problem is that I get carried away in what I'm doing at the moment and thereofre procrastinate like crazy. When I'm pissed off, if you know what's good for you you'll do as I say. No, I'm not Mada-kun. I am the infamous Uchiha clan ancestor, because we could be identical twins. Due to him having no name, they call me Oniisan.

We three act like a family. If one of us is 'out of place', the other two put them back. We were having one such problem now. It was because my usual hyperactive/idiot nature was getting out of hand. Thus resulting in something awful. _Being demoted._

_We will be going by our nicknames._

"Well, looking at her personality, I would have to say we have to fit her into the 'Tobi' category." My mouth dropped, and as I went to object, Sasuke cut in.

"I agree. I think I've lost a third of my brain cells due to her stupid schemes." It was her turn to be stared at in disbelief.

"_WHAT?_"

"Stop yelling Oniisan. I'm just saying you don't fit as '_Oniisan_' anymore. So as a group, you're being changed to '_Tobi_.' All in favor say 'I.'"

"I."

"_Noooooo!_ You can't do this to me!" Sasuke made her usual angsty glare at me.

"Yes, we can."

"I'll take the liberty of getting her a mask." Itachi _can not_ be serious! I twitched, trying to calm down. "Are you alright Tobi?"

"_HOW CAN I BE DEMOTED TO TOBI?_ He's an idiot! A smart, powerful, manipulative idiot, but an _idiot_! _AN OLD IDIOT_! I'm not old, I'm sixteen!"

"Look," Sasuke started, "You're Tobi now. Stop giving us lip." I then did something I did very well. I walked away before I choked a bitch.

* * *

I walked down the street of my neighborhood, taking in the day, and trying not to flip. Walking along, I suddenly had an idea. _A sadistic, awful, splendid idea!_ A plan began to formulate inside my head when I knocked into some guy on the street, and fell backwards. I almost hit the ground, but the guy grabbed my arm and pulled me back up. I stumbled, shook some dirt off, and actually looked up. I almost fell down again because of the irony. It was a Tobi cosplayer on his (_or her_) way to an anime con somewhere.

"Hi! Is chiisai Tobi-chan ok? Does chiisai Tobi-chan give hugs?" I blinked. He just called me '_little Tobi_'. Kind of stupid, given I wasn't much shorter than him. _Hugs?_

"Um, I'm fine, thanks. I don't hug strangers."

"No no no no no, that's not how you do it~ silly chiisai Tobi-chan, if you're going to be Tobi, you have to act like ookii Tobi! Ookii Tobi still wants a hug." '_big Tobi_'? What the hell?

"Chiisai Tobi-chan has to be _LOUD!_ She has to have _FUN! Look at ookii Tobi!_" He skipped around like a five year old, singing random off-pitch notes, then skipped towards me and tried to pull me into a hug. I instinctively pulled away, and got ready to run if this creep got any closer.

"_Hmmmmm_. . . seems chiisai Tobi-chan needs practice! I know! Here, make sure not to lose it!" He reached inside his cloak, and pulled out a mask identical to his, except my facial-size. I took a step backwards, but he just walked forwards. He shoved it in my hands.

"Put it on! Ookii Tobi wants to see if it fits!" I didn't know what to do! This creep just waltzed up to me and started saying this shit like. . . like he had been preparing for it. . . wait, is this Itachi and Sasuke's idea? _Oooh_, I'm going to kill them! Sasuke probably thinks I can't man up to it! _WELL GUESS WHAT? I CAN!_ I took the mask and put it on. So called '_Tobi_' grabbed the edges and pressed them.

"_Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~_ Perfect fit~" He started skipping again. Does this guy ever stop? Whatever drug he's on, _I want it!_

"Wow. . . Ookii Tobi's a really good Tobi." He stopped, turned to me, and cocked his head. My spine shuddered. I was supposed to match/and or top his idiocy levels?

"Of course!" He replied. I could hear the sugar-rushed enthusiasm in his voice. Now that I thought about it, he was a very convincing cosplayer. He's probably gotten one of those legendary cos-play awards. It started to make sense, before he continued.

"Ookii Tobi's the real Tobi! Of course he's a really good Tobi! Now, ookii Tobi wants chiisai Tobi-chan to practice! Chiisai Tobi-chan has tons of stuff expected of chiisai Tobi-chan! Don't let ookii Tobi down!" I blinked through the one eyehole, and he had completely vanished. I shuddered once more, and decided to forget about it. I had a mask now, meaning it was time for my sweet, sweet revenge!

* * *

"'T A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A C H I - S A A A A A A A A A A A A N! ! ! !" I yelled into her ear. She whipped around, only to have me jolt ot the other side and ruffle her hair. She hates it. I love it.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" She blinked, then eyed me warily.

"You're fitting into your role quite well. . ." I let out a creepy man-giggle. She noticeably twitched.

"Of course~ Ookii Tobi is expecting tons of stuff out of chiisai Tobi!" I continued to giggle, as she prodded me, making sure I was real and not a figment of her shattered childhood.

"_Big Tobi?_ What do you mean?" I glared at her. She could obviously feel it, as she scooted back. Then I giggled and skipped up _reaaalllyyy_ close to her. Then I leaned in my face, so her cheek was almost touching my mask.

"_The less you know, the better~_" I leaned out again. She seemed pale. _MY PLOT WAS WOKRING!_ They wanted to demote me to Tobi? Fine, I'll act _just like_ Tobi! The evil, yet wonderful thoughts once again filled my head. It was interrupted by Sasuke coming in the door. We're in Itachi's house by the way.

"What the hell is going on? Chelsea, if that's you I swear I'm going to. . ." Sasuke trailed off, seeing the frightened look on Itachi's face. She groaned.

"Take the mask off. You're scaring Itachi." I whined, quite loudly. She glared at me, and though it didn't scare me, I knew she was serious. I tugged at the band; it came off. I began to slide my finger underneath the mask. I couldn't find the edge. I kept feeling downwards, and came to a gap halfway down my jaw. The gap stretched to the same spot of the other side. I gently pulled, but it felt like it was- Damn. The '_ookii Tobi_' put glue on the mask!

"Hey, Itachi-san, please help me. The boob who gave me this mask put glue on the edges." She came over, and began to pull.

"This is some glue. . ." Lifitng up some of my hair, my ears almost popped because of her screaming.

"WHAT IS IT? _DON'T SCREAM IN MY EAR!_" She reeled back, gasping like she was choking on something. Sasuke came over and inspected, and she turned white.

"The mask is attached to your skin!" . . . ?

"Haha, very funny. Now help me get it off."

"I'm not joking! _It's melded where it attaches to your face!_" I fainted. I know this because I woke up from the floor with Itachi freaking out and Sasuke grabbing her forehead. Sasuke is the problem solver of the group.

"Chelsea. . . _where_ did you get this mask?" I almost fainted again. That guy. . . what the hell did he do to me?

"I got it from this Tobi cosplayer. . . he kept calling me '_chiisai Tobi-chan_', and himself '_ookii Tobi_', like I was copying him. . ." I explained the whole process to Itachi and Sasuke, who looked more freaked out by the moment.

"W-what if. . . that was the real deal?" Sasuke suggested.

"No way. Tobi's made up. There's no way he was real. Just a sick minded cosplayer." As I said this, a note drifted down from apparently the sky, and made it's way onto my lap. Freezing up for a moment, I grabbed the note and read it.

"_Ookii Tobi is real! Don't worry, the mask comes off at 6:30 p.m. everyday! Ookii Tobi made it so chiisai Tobi-chan can put food underneath during the day, but remember to clean it! Ookii Tobi will see you soon, and Ookii Tobi still wants a hug! For proof, Ookii Tobi is sending a summoning scroll! You can summon Ookii Tobi once, but then the scroll will disappear, so be careful how chiisai Tobi-chan uses it!_

_-Ookii Tobi_

_xoxoxoxoxo_"

I read it out loud, Sasuke immediately grabbed it and inspected it.

"Hmph, I bet this psycho won't send the scroll. . ." As if on cue, the scroll rolled up to my leg. I looked down in fear. Sasuke finally shut up, and Itachi was ready to pass out.

"I bet it doesn't work."

"How do you know that?" Itachi's reasoning was fair. This goon had done something to my mask, hell, it's MELDED WITH MY SKIN! Now he's sent us what seems to be a genuine summon scroll!

"Well, if he's real. . ." I continued with caution, as he was obviously watching us,"I'm not sure if the possibility of realism is scaring me, or the fact an old man keeps wanting to hug me scares me more." Sasuke and Itachi looked blank for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah, it's probably worse if he's a pedophile." Sasuke put it well. As long as he wasn't _attracted_ to me, I could most likely live with this. If he's real, he's undoubtedly laughing his ass off somewhere in the distance.

"Well, it's about 5:30 now. . . if it comes off, that means he's the real deal." I stopped. Truthfully, I was scared. I was being stalked by some sort of pedo, had an abomination stuck to my face, and hell knows what's going to happen next. Went spent the next hours playing classic Sonic Sega games. The opening logo for '_Sega_' keeps scaring me. It freaky! Just for the hell of what happened today so far, we tried the Tail's Doll curse. It didn't work. Itachi's Step mum came out, when she looked at me, all we had to say was cosplay, and she made a nod.

At 6:30 I wasn't paying attention to the clock. The band wasn't around my head, and it simply fell off. Sasuke stared. Itachi gaped. We all swore to never ever tell anyone. I took the scroll and mask with me home. I hid the scroll expertly in an empty shoebox, and told my mum the mask was for cosplay. She nodded.

I went to bed at 8:00, praying that I would wake up and this would all be a dream.


	2. We'll Do This Together

_Damn alarm clock, SHUT UP!_

I rolled over, and grabbed the cell phone responsible for waking me up at the ungodly hour of 5:30 a.m.

Used to the motions, I flipped it open and shut the alarm off from memory. Licking my lips, I noticed the huge amount of drool focused on my face, and lifted my hand to wipe it. I missed. Wiping it again, I missed again. Now kind of mad, I slapped my hand to my face. It collided with a hard surface.

Totally awake now, I noticed I could only see through one eye.

_Oh, hell no! No no no no no! AGH!_

I got up while sliding my pants on at the swift, graceful speed I was known for; half ran half staggered to the bathroom to confirm my assumptions. Which of course, were correct. Somehow that freakish mask got back on my face, and was once again fused to my skin. I couldn't go to school like this! I reached some toilet paper into the mask and wiped the drool while thinking. If someone found out. . . I would have to get it surgically removed, because I sure as hell can't convince them a pedo-ish goon from an anime came out of nowhere and handed me a bewitched mask. And the he was undoubtedly stalking me. So, I did the next best thing.

Quietly peeking into my Mum's room, I spoke softly, making sure I sounded perfect.

"M-mum. . . ? I don't feel so good. . ." She moved slightly, acknowledging I was there.

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts. . . and my face feels inflated. . ." She groaned.

"Do you have all your homework?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Go back to bed. . ." Score. I snuck back into my room and arranged my blankets so it looked like I was still under them. Going back into Mum's room, I took the spare key. Jeez, I'm freakin' sneaky. I love it. :D

Still using my sixteen years of acquired stealth, I moved through the house, put on my coat, scarf, and left the house while locking the door behind me. I walked until I was about 20 yards from the house, then ran my ass to Sasuke's. I figured she and Itachi should know. Bonus if Itachi slept over last night, that way I won't have to explain twice. Peering into her bedroom window, I tapped it in a sequence that we developed so we know who's there. I heard rustling, then Sasuke opened the window, looking pissed I woke her up.

"What the hell are you doing here so early?" I was going to answer, but she finally opened her eyes and looked at me. She blinked twice.

"Something tells me I'm in for a helluva day. Get in here you sneaky idiot." I frowned, which of course she couldn't see, and leaped in. Getting my balance back, I faced her. God, I had to completely turn my head to see her correctly. This was kind of annoying. I took a deep breath, and prepared for the conversation lying ahead.

"I woke up and it was back on my face." Sasuke's pissed off composure somewhat stiffened.

"Lemme get Itachi. . . stay here." She walked down the hallway to the living room, and several loud **THUMPS** were echoed back to the room. Why does she always have to be so brutal? I sighed, and looked up as they both entered the room. Itachi looked disturbed by the fact I had the mask on.

"I woke up and it was back on my face." Itachi rubbed her forehead; it was fairly evident she was trying to think.

"Group vote time. This '_ookii Tobi_' does in fact exist. He's the reason I stayed over he last night. He actually knocked on my door, made my step-mother call me out, and started to explain that we're 'special'. He also handed me an Akatsuki cloak, which isn't the most comforting of things." Sasuke looked surprised, and spoke.

"He actually cornered me down yesterday. I saw him stalking me; so I took a shortcut across a few yards. He was waiting on the other side. When I got there, he grabbed me, pinned me to the ground, and forced a katana on me. Do you know how _awkward_ that was?" I nodded. Sasuke grunted, ran to her closet and pulled out the katana. Itachi and I looked, and by now we were all scared shitless. I had a jinxed mask, Itachi got a genuine Akatsuki cloak, and Sasuke had a _sword_ forced on her. By an _old man_. Creepy much?

"So," Itachi continued, "I vote we find this '_ookii Tobi_', and find out what he wants." I decided to say the obvious.

"So we're skipping school? I'm already out sick. I know you skip two days of the week on average Sasuke. . . but Itachi is like, the teacher's pet. Perfect student material."

"I'd rather have a dent in my attendance than a stalker who can't be caught. And. . is forcing weird stuff on us." Sasuke shuddered, and added to the discussion.

"If he can't be caught, how do we get him to stop long enough to talk to him?"

"I have that scroll at my house. I'm glad I took the house key now. We can summon him, right?" Nods went around, and we slipped out of Sasuke's window into the cold November morning. Running back to my house, I stopped halfway to the door. There was a large package on the steps. I froze, but Sasuke pushed me forward. _Coward!_ I looked at the label, there was no return address. Only my name handwritten on it. I picked it up; it was pretty heavy.

"Uh. . . any suggestions?" I looked at Sasuke, and noticed she had the katana on her. Itachi gave a questioning look.

"What? It's cool." I sighed. Itachi then proposed an idea.

"Well, if you have your katana. . . Tobi, run in, get the scroll. We'll take it all back to my house. My step mother left last night on one of her business ventures, she'll be gone for at least two weeks. We can go to my house, open the package, and examine everything before making a stupid decision."

"Alright, but be quiet. One wrong noise and we're screwed." They both nodded, and I snuck in and grabbed the shoebox. We got out, and went back to Itachi's house post haste. She grabbed the creepy cloak, and we put it, the scroll, and the katana in a pile on the floor.

"Well, it has you name on it. _Open it._"

"Oh yeah, no pressure Sasuke. None whatsoever; except it's from a _madman_ who might be a _pedophile_. _No pressure at all_." I pulled my handy dandy pocket knife from my pcket, and opened the box. Inside it were two other cloaks, a pair of black gloves, glasses, empty scrolls with ink and brushes, and a shit load of kunai.

"Hey, Itachi. . ." I started to giggle, "Maybe the glasses are for _you?_" I laughed.

"Well maybe the gloves are for you _Tobi Jr._" Sasuke shot back. I growled at her. We would have gotten into a fight had it been a different time.

"This is weird. . . it's like he's trying to force us into actually using these things. . ." Itachi sounded scared.

"No, he's not trying. He's _implying_ we should use them. Think about it; coercing a mask on me saying there was stuff expected of me; telling Itachi we were '_special_'; and he just kinda forced Sasuke. I guess he thought nothing else would work." I carefully fingered through the kunai, and found a note.

"I found something." Sasuke grabbed it and read out loud.

"_Dress up adequately and go to Kitsunecon. There are passes in the box. If you don't come; ookii Tobi drags you bu force. See you there, and enjoy the gifts! Ookii Tobi still wants a hug from chiisai Tobi-chan._

_-Ookii Tobi_"

"Dammit. I bet you he's going to freakin' hug me if we go." I complained.

"_We're going._"

"Sasuke, Kitsunecon is six counties away! Plus it started yesterday. It ends tomorrow, how are we going to get there in time?" Itachi perked up.

"I have a favor from the local bus liners. We could hitch a ride; the driver is probably making a round right to the entrance." Sounded plausible.

"Maybe we should just stay here, something doesn't seem right." Looking at me, Itachi said something that surprised me.

"Tobi, if you haven't quite noticed; _you're_ the one he's really after. Sasuke and I are just a bonus."

"Why do you figure that?"

"He contacted you first, had put the most care into stalking and coercing you into action, and seriously, he's making it sound like he has some sort of sick affection for you. I'm coming with because I don't want you to go alone. You're in, right Sasuke?" Turning to her, she thought for a moment. Looking right at me, she nodded.

"I was looking for an excuse to do something dangerous and stupid. This is perfect." And so, it was settled. We dressed up in the cloaks, and put kunai on the inside pockets. Sasuke found one with a place that her katana could slide in, and Itachi wore the glasses for the shits and giggles. The bus didn't come for another hour, so we made some breakfast. Well, I made some breakfast. I'm the only one who can cook.

A half an hour before leaving, we went to the yard to test the kunai. We practiced until we could hit the knots on the tree, which was roughly 20 minutes. After putting the passes around our necks, I took the summoning scroll, two extra scrolls, brushes and ink with just in case. At the station, we convinced the driver we had official leave from school and parental permission, then boarded. It was a nice bus! We got to watch a movie, and it had a toilet in the back!

* * *

We arrived at Kitsunecon an hour and a half later. Walking hesitantly up to the doors, we showed our passes and walked in. It was packed. Cos-players of all shapes and sizes were striding the halls. Seeing no one yet, we got into character and goofed off while we could.

"_OH MY GOD IT'S TOBI!_" I got glomped by a Sailor Venus chick.

"AHHH! 'Tachi san, Tobi's being attacked by fangirls!" I rolled and ducked behind Itachi, who took off the glasses and gave the fangirl her best glare. She looked like she pissed her pants, then ran away. I laughed, came out, and got a glare myself. Sasuke was checking out the food. After ten minutes of seeing no ominous Akatsuki member, we headed downstairs. We saw a Zetsu, Kisame, and Hidan.

"Hey, it's Zetsu's fucking pet. Aww, he got two other little bitches! I wonder if they're as big of _pussies_ as they look?" Huh? No one calls us by those names. _I AM NO ONE'S PET!_ These dimwits had no street fighting experience, and we quickly beat the shit out of them all.

Still seeing no one, the chances he was actually here looked bleak.

"Maybe he's not here yet." I stated. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be at school, freaking over a possible pop quiz and eating the crappy school breakfast.

"No, if this guy was on time enough to watch our every move for a few days, he's on time and in here somewhere. Let's go down further." We followed Sasuke, and came to a less crowded room. There were mostly nerds who actually act out RPG's. I almost walked out, but saw I flash of orange in the corner. I tugged on Itachi's cloak, and Sasuke turned to face him as well. Some other people took notice, and watched. He stood up.

"CHIISAI TOBI-CHAN CAME! _YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_" I didn't have time to move before I found myself in a bone crushing, dignity draining hug. I couldn't move anything above my waist. I let out a hissing noise since I couldn't speak, and he let go. I collapsed to the floor while Sasuke laughed her guts out. Tobi gasped.

"Does Sasuke-kun want a hug too?" The laugh stopped, and she backed off. I got up, and got down to business.

"We came here, dressed up like you asked. Now what do you want? Are your creepy stalking habits fulfilled now?" He lifted a finger up, and tapped it twice on the part of the mask where his bottom lip would be. He spoke again, but now his voice was deeper, mixing a calm demeanor and a darker intention.

"_Tsk, tsk._ So impatient. If you three are to play your roles correctly, you must learn to be still and silent." Sasuke and Itachi were scared. I could tell from Sasuke's hand twitching, and Itachi seeming like she wasn't breathing.

"I assume you want to get this encounter over and done, hai? I was hoping to have some fun, but I suppose I'll be happy to oblige. KAMUI!" My sight immediately blackened. I could only see Itachi and Sasuke; Madara had disappeared. I ran, and grabbed them both by the shoulders, pulling us together.

"Dammit, I told you we should have been more careful! Hold on!" They complied, and we huddled against each other. I felt my legs become numb, and I lost my sense of balance. Falling, one of them pulled me back up; I couldn't tell who it was, and the dizziness enveloped me, descending into a spiral of nothingness.


	3. The Plot

"Chelsea, get your lazy ass off me!" That woke me up. Looking around, something beneath me moved. I hopped off, and realized I was on top of Sasuke. She got up and tried to take a swing at me. It didn't do much good, though it did make me mad. I evaded, and punched her in the jaw hard enough to send her to the floor. Sasuke leaped forward to attack, but Itachi stepped between us.

"I know, this is how you two settle your '_dominance_' issues, but not right now! Tobi, say you're sorry, and Sasuke, calm down." I hung my head while looking smugly at Sasuke. That cursed mask was still on, so either it's only been a few hours, or a whole night has passed.

"Sorry." Sasuke '_hmphed_', crossed her arms and turned the other way. Sighing, I took in my surroundings. We were in a normal-enough seeming room. There were a few blankets on the floor, a large futon, and a window, along with the door having bolts on it to keep us in. Nothing else was to be seen among the blank walls and barren floor.

"Hey guys. . . where are we?" Itachi looked surprised, and Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"Well," Itachi started, "You and Sasuke have been out for awhile. During that time, the door opened slightly, and Hidan peeked in. He made a perverted smirk, and went back out. It was mildly disturbing. His partner Kakuzu also came in and said Hidan would bring us some food. We're probably at a base." I thought for a moment, because we have to get out of here.

"Group vote time," I announced. "I say we have to get out of here. That potentially means breaking out. All in favor say 'I.'"

"I."

"I."

"Great, because I have a plan. And I feel we should go by our real names." We huddled together, and discussed how we were going to get out.

* * *

"Hey, bitches, I brought the damn food." Hidan peered in. He was told these chicks were crafty, and to watch out for any tricks. He didn't believe Tobi. Seriously, it's _Tobi._ Since when does he say anything remotely useful? Hidan had brought some gruel-looking stuff, and three cups of water. In the room, he saw no one.

"Where the hell did those bitches go?" He then got jumped on by me. Tom, Leach and I had been above the door, hanging from a few kunai. I jumped on him because I was the heaviest, while Tom and Leah grabbed his arms. I wasted no time in clunking him in the head hard enough for him to be knocked unconscious.

"Alright. Operation '_get the hell out of here_' is in order! Leah, you better remember how to get out." She nodded, and led us through the corridors of the hideout. From what it looked like, this wasn't the Ame base. Pain wasn't here, but '_Tobi_' probably was. We crept through the base, until we came to a large set of doors. On the side a few cloaks hung, and there were a few panels in Japanese. We went through, and found ourselves in a huge cavern.

"Leah. . ."

"No, we came in and this was the first room. The door is up. . ." I turned to her as she trailed off. "Up _there._" Looking up, we saw the entrance, which was about thirty feet up.

"_How the hell are we supposed to get up there?_" Tom complained. She wasn't very good at climbing, so this was going to be just great.

"Climbing, smart one. We can use kunai as those pick ax things." Leah agreed, and we started up.

"Ugh. . . how much longer?" I saw as far as I could.

"I think another ten feet. Hold on, we're getting close." That is, before we heard people entering the room.

"How the hell did those bitches get this far? !"

"It doesn't matter. Let me summon my art, hnn." _Shit!_ I climbed faster, and I heard Tom slipping.

"Hey, I'm falling! HELP!" I loosened my grip on the kunai, letting myself slide down to Tom. I grabbed her, and had her climb on my back, with her acting as an extra arm. We went surprisingly fast, catching up with Leah in only a minute. It wasn't fast enough though, Deidara swooped up on his giant clay hawk and grabbed Tom and I. Leah made it to the top, and stared down in horror.

"LEAH! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" She stopped for a moment, then ran. Hidan raced up and pursued her out into the evening wilderness. Deidara '_hmphed_', and proceeded to tie us up. I socked him in the face, making him lose balance. The bird tilted, towards the ledge. I had an idea.

"Tom, you have to trust me!" She didn't do anything. I picked her up, and jumped off the bird. I barely caught the ledge, but I managed to get us on it. I let Tom down, and we got out. Seeing the boulder the served as the door, we pushed it onto the opening and then ran for our lives.

* * *

"Hm. . . this. . . is interesting. I didn't suspect they would make it that far, or escape for that matter. They're doing better than I had planned. . . But, it will not make a difference. Soon enough, they will come to accept their roles and play them accordingly. My only concern is that they run into their doubles." He turned to face his company.

"Should we be on the lookout for the girls?"

"No. They escaped, it is tolerable at the moment. We will let them get some experience. . . I wonder if my dear Chelsea-chan has figured it out yet?" He laughed, and left the room.


	4. Fear

Sitting on top of her, my foot rested on Tom's head, securing her chin into the ground. She mumbled and kicked, frustrated and unable to reach me.

"Chelsea. . . Tom. . . can you stop fighting for just _five minutes_ while we figure out what to do?" Leah tried pleading with us; we had been duking it out half-heartedly for the past few hours, trying to decide who was going to lead the group, even though I had come out on top every time. I quickly jumped off Tom so she couldn't grab me, and walked over to Leah.

"_Alright_. . . so, I'd think we're in Fire Country. Lightning and Rock Country are both like, barren wastelands. Suna is a desert, and Oto and Mist are less wooded. I think we should keep going down this road until we come to a village; from there we can work for money and get supplies." Tom glared at me, and spoke.

"Well, I think we should take a short cut through the woods, there was a road over there. Those Akatsuki followed us out of the cave, so they're probably on our trail." Leah cut in timely, judging both plans.

"While that's true Tom, wouldn't they have caught us by now? Especially with the condition Chelsea's in." She was referring to the orange abomination on my face, as it easily caught attention.

"I think Chelsea's right. At least we can find shelter this way."

"But, we don't know when we'll come across something! _It could take days!_"

"And you'd rather fair your chances in the woods, with God knows what animals and crooks just lying beyond the border of trees?" I said this in as much of a serious tone as I could muster. Tom flinched, then grumbled and shrunk back. She then went onto the road, and walked down it. I could tell her pride was hurt, so me and Leah followed her in an attempt to make her feel better.

We had been walking for what seemed hours when we finally came to a small village by a river. A woman saw us coming, and looking alarmed she ran to us, wide-eyed and concerned.

"Oh, are you girls alright? _You look terrible!_" It was true. Our hair was dirty and had knots in it, we had dirt everywhere on our clothes, and we just carried a sad glower on our persons as a whole. Leah stepped back, while I spoke.

"We were kidnapped by some criminals. We aren't sure who they were, but we managed to get away, and we've been walking for hours. Do you know where an inn is that'd take us for just one night?" She looked shocked, and grabbed my hand.

"Nonsense, you girls just come with me, my family and I would be enamored to take you three for a few nights until you're back on your feet." _Wow_, that turned out well. She brought us back to her house, where sure enough her husband was splitting some wood, and there were a few children in the yard goofing off. She let go of my hand and rushed to her husband.

"These young girls just escaped some bandits, and they need a place to stay. I was thinking they could spend a few nights here while we send for some ninja?" The man looked surprised, and ushered us over.

"Hey, my name is Shimizu Akiratoramaru, and this is my wife Kotoha. I used to be a nin for Konoha, you can stay here until a dispatch team comes along." He looked at me, and narrowed his eyes a little.

"Um. . . do you have self esteem issues? It's alright, we won't think you're ugly or something." He thought I was shy because of the mask. Something that's hard to admit is even though I wanted it off, it did give me a sense of protection, like I was secure behind the orange swirl. I blushed, even though he couldn't see it. I thought for a moment, and decided the truth would be the best thing to say.

"Well, this mask was actually forced on me by one of the crooks who kidnapped us. I think there's a fuinjutsu on it, because it doesn't come off until 6 'o clock p.m. every night. See for yourself." I lifted up my hair and showed him where it was attached to me. He pulled on it slightly, then harder seeing as it wouldn't come off. He bit his lip in confirmation.

"Yep, this is a fuinjutsu alright. The dispatchers should be able to remove the seal. You said it comes off at six every night? Let me take a look at it then, I have some skill at seals." I nodded, and looked over for Tom and Leah. They were off chatting with other girls from the village. I felt sad; because I never understood how the social thing worked. It left me with a pain in my chest, because I knew I couldn't have that. I couldn't have that freedom of being friendly with anyone and everyone. That's why I chose to act like Tobi; because he can do that and I can't. Kotoha must have known, as she pulled my shoulder and let me into the house.

"Alright, you three can share a room, right?" I nodded, and she smiled. "Great! Follow me and I'll show you to a shower dear. There'll be clothes waiting for you when you get out. Take as long as you like!" I felt weird accepting this hospitality. I felt scared, I didn't know if these people were simply tricking me. But I got in the shower anyway, and managed not to drown with that mask on. I only stayed in for fifteen minutes, I didn't want to abuse their kindness. Upon getting out, there were as she said a nice, white long sleeved shirt, underwear, some kind of bra, white pants, and some sandals. I put them on and hopped out, feeling a lot better now I was clean and didn't smell like pit. Turning the corner, I heard a knocking on the door I had just come out of. I snuck up and looked to see who it was.

"Chelsea, it's my turn! Get your butt out of there!" Tom stood, tapping the door impatiently. I snuck up behind her out of amusement.

"_Hi._" She reeled back, and instinctively tried to punch me. I evaded and giggled.

"Just take a shower. You'll feel better." Then I walked away like the creeper I was, leaving poor Tom to wonder what the hell just happened.

* * *

"_Leeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhh. . ._" Calling her name out, I searched everywhere. She had disappeared! I tried asking some passing people, but they hadn't seen her. Beginning to get scared, I went back to Mr. Akiratoramaru's house, but not just Leah was gone, everyone was! The bad feelings surmounted in my thoughts, I was panicking. I ran over to where we first entered the village, to see him. He wore his usual orange mask, but his clothes resembled robes. They consisted of a black cloak, with a red overcoat on his shoulders, which ran his back's length. There was a red sash around his waist, along with red gloves. He stood straight, but his head was tilted so slighty forward it seemed as if he was looking down at me, reminding me of how weak and helpless I was. Chuckling, he began to step forward slowly, pausing between each step to intimidate me. It worked, yet I held my ground, because even though I was weak, helpless and terrified, I sure as hell wasn't going to let him know that. He came a few feet in front of me and stopped. His head came back up, but I could tell he was still looking down on me. It made me mad. What gave him the right to do this to me? What gave him the right to treat me like a toy? Who was he to look down and intimidate me?

"What did you do to Leah and Tom?" I feared for the family who had taken us in. They had been so kind; they did not deserve whatever he had done. But I feared more so for Tom. I loved, yet I hated Tom. She was the most gullible of us, and so was the weakest link; the one who needed other people the most even though she denied it. He simply let out a small laugh, which brought me to the point of anger.

"What did you do to them?" I barely kept myself from yelling. Now I realized I was shaking, my fear showed through even though the pain etched on my face was hidden.

"I have done nothing. Would you like to know why I'm here?" Nothing? I didn't get it. If he had done nothing, where was everyone? I paused before answering.

"Why?" He reached a hand out, and tried to lay it on my shoulder. I stepped back, causing it to fall back to his side.

"Because. . . you desire to be stronger. You desire to protect your friends and yourself. You feel as if it's your duty to keep them safe, no?" He sounded suave. It was obvious he had this whole thing, this whole situation; from our kidnapping to coming to this village in the palm of his hand. I did want to get stronger. I wanted to get stronger. As I thought this, I found myself also wanting to lash at him and rip him into pieces for what he'd done to us, to me and my friends. I wanted to crush him and hear him scream, I wanted to kill him- no, I wanted to maul him. Thinking these things, I felt different. Sensations of malice ran through my spine, motivating me to simply do it. I felt my muscles tensing; the adrenaline rushing across my body. This whole time he stood there observing me. He tilted his head again, and laughed.

"I can help you. But you'll have to do some things for me in return." _What?_ What hell gave him the option to ask for my help? I forgot that he could crush me with little effort, and lunged for his throat. He dodged, then grabbed my throat and held me in the air, choking me.

"Tsk, tsk. You need more self control. I may be your target- but you must remember that I am not the biggest threat. The ninja will be here soon; I want you to go with them and find me. Find me, and I'll make you stronger. I'll leave it to you to decide what to do, but inevitably you will realize you need me. Do not forget this." He released me, I fell to the ground and sat there for a moment, catching my breath. Looking up, he was gone.

"I'll see you later." The voice rang through the air, signaling he was gone now. But I had a feeling Madara would only show up more often from here on.

* * *

"Chelsea, wake up. The ninja are here." I opened my eyes, both of them. It must have been six already. Wait, why am I in bed? I didn't remember going to sleep. Leah waited at the door for me patiently. Whirling my head in her direction, I leaped out of bed and hugged her so tight she was having difficulty breathing.

"Leah, are you alright? Please tell me nothing happened to you or Tom!" The panic showed itself clearly in my words and expression.

"I can't breathe. . ." I realized what I was doing and let go. She gasped, and looked at me, somewhat scared and somewhat alarmed.

"Chelsea, were you having a nightmare?" Then it all clicked. I was simply having a bad dream. Everyone was alright. But. . . I had to make sure.

"Yeah. . . well, sorry for sleeping, let's go see the ninja." We left the room, but not before I looked back one more time. Leah put her arm around me and pulled me away. I ran through my head, trying to remember when I had fallen asleep. Leah could tell something was wrong, and put her hand in my hair. I growled at being touched, and stepped back and smiled.

"Just don't think about it, or it'll come back to haunt you." I nodded in agreement. As we went into the living room, a dark figure holding a orange mask in his hand drifted out of the corner, leaving out the window and into the spring night.


	5. Bravery

_Glub. . ._

_Glub. . ._

_Glub. . ._

I followed it around, imitating it's awkward breathing pattern. Me and my new fish friend were currently playing tag around the tank. It intrigued me because it was so movement oriented, kind of like a boy's brain. A few meters off, Leah stood with a tall, tan man with a cigarette between his lips.

"Um. . . . Leah san, is your friend. . . . alright _up there?_" He pointed to his head, unsure if I was mentally ill or just weird. Leah sighed, and went on to her simple; all purpose explanation of me.

"Asuma san, I'm afraid that's just Chelsea. After awhile you get used to it." He made an understanding nod and tapped me on the shoulder. I swung my head around with the vicious glee of a five year old who had recently finished eating a bowl of ice cream. He took a step back, obviously unnerved by my weirdness.

"Uh. . . I'm supposed to escort you ladies to Lady Hokage's office. If you would. . ." He led us both away by our shoulders. Tom was presumably already there; or hitting up the nearest sucker for money using her sexy-woman technique. _I swear it works!_ We walked up to a rather large building with a number of trees on either side. They had finally taken off that cursed mask and I could see again! As a result I had been on a hyper spaz-out session since dawn. I'm pretty sure by 10 a.m. I had emotionally traumatized a number of the little kids; in that now they would be able to act off my lunatic-influence without recourse to rules. I must say I felt proud of it. Anyways, as we entered the door Asuma leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Mind your manners, ok? Lady Tusnade is pretty laid back; but don't push your luck." I nodded solemnly. He knocked on a nearby door, and a rather impatient voice answered.

"Come i- _TON TON!_ THAT'S THE GOODS EXCHANGE BETWEEN SUNA AND KONOHA! _SHIZUNE, I'M GOING TO COOK UP AND EAT YOUR PIG!_" Leah's eyes widened, and she made a frightened step back. I stood my ground and giggled.

"Dang, Lady Hokage sure is having a great day, huh?" At that moment, the door opened and we were greeted by a rather tall woman with dull blond hair and a chest that was hard not to look at just once before turning your attention to her face.

"Alright, come in and we'll get this settled." Asuma stepped back, much to Leah's dismay, and gently pushed us in before scuttling off. The office itself was a decent looking one, there were papers scattered all over; it was alright to guess that the aforementioned pig was to blame. A smaller woman stood in the back; holding Tonton and looking rattled. Tom, of course, was already sitting on a chair, gazing out with window with her usual apathetic stare.

"Aright." She showed us our seats and continued, "Tom san tells me you were kidnapped by a few Akatsuki members, but got away due to an insane stroke of luck. She also told me this mask was stuck you Chelsea san's face and the instigator and likely perpetrator behind most of this is a man named 'Tobi'. Can you both agree to this explanation?" Leah nodded, but I felt I had to add something in.

"Lady Hokage," I started slowly, "I have a feeling they let us go on purpose. I don't know what's going on, or even what may have started this, but there's something more to be seen here. Let us stay in Konoha. Tom and Leah are my family, and since I was the first confronted by Tobi, I feel it's my fault all this has happened. We'll work to earn whatever hospitality you see fit to give us." Lady Tsunade looked surprised at my sudden maturity; she had no doubt heard I was a little nuts. She leaned back in her chair, and a sympathetic look covered her face. It looked like pity at first, but I knew it was more. It was sorrow for what had happened to us. Letting out a sigh, she said a rational thing appropriate for the situation.

"Why should I even trust you?"

"W-what do you _mean? _We're not even _ninja!_" Tom started flipping her lid. I glared at her, causing her to be quiet.

"You'll trust us, because we've given ourselves to you." She looked a little confused, but maintained silence to let me speak. "We're here, under control and in the palm of your hand like toys. You don't have to look past our initial appearance to see we're just adolescent girls with no power; just teenagers caught in a bad predicament. You'll trust us because we need help, and we'll make up in anyway we can." I finished and let out a held breath. Tsunade blinked, and let out a soft laugh.

"I get it, I get it. I have to ask that question, since I'm Hokage. And very well, you'll stay in Konoha; we'll give you part-time jobs to pay for your housing and food. You'll start at 8:30 a.m. tomorrow morning. Details will be sent to you sometime this evening. Until then, feel free to wander a little. You're dismissed." We stood up, and left. Once outside, Tom grabbed me by the cuff of my neck.

"Dammit Chelsea, you have to let me speak for once! I'm not a kid, so stop treating me like I'm six!" She stomped away slightly before I continued.

"Tom. You do know I love you right? I've 'taken care of you' since we were both kid-"

"Yeah, but now we're women! _So jack off before I beat the shit out of you!_" I stood, silent. I must have looked un-feeling from the outside, but on the inside I was breaking down; crying and sobbing. This must be what it means to be brave. . . to feel scared and hurt; but to not show it. To want to break down and cry; but to carry on as if those feelings of hurt don't exist. Tom stood there for several seconds, then walked off, hands in her pockets. Leah saw through my 'bravery' though, and put a hand on my back.

"Chelsea, stop trying so hard. We're safe here for now. I know you want to protect us, but for now you have to stand down and relax." I looked over at her, and let my emotions see through in my eyes. Once she saw my pain she furrowed her eyebrows and sighed.

"You guys are all I ever really had. Even my blood family doesn't mean much to me. So be quiet and let me be as hurt and protective as I want." I laughed, and hugged Leah. "Anyways, I need you to make sure Tom doesn't hit up too many people for cash, ok?" Leah smiled frailly, and walked away. I watched her go, and tried to think positive thoughts. Then, of course, a negative one came by. The dream I had; Madara had told me to come with the ninja to Konoha, and to find him. But where the hell was I supposed to find him here? Konoha is pretty big despite being a village! I thought for a few minutes, and came to a conclusion. He was once a feared leader of a battle-thirsty clan. Me, Tom and Leah were the Uchiha Three. I would go to the one place he was bound to feel at home in this village of Uchiha and Senju. The abandoned Uchiha complex.

* * *

Walking up to the gates, it really was abandoned. One of the gates was missing, and there were a few graffiti on the walls surrounding the entrance. Now, I have a psychic streak, and can partially see energy (Let's call it chakra since we're all Narutards here); so I put it to use to see where chakra was bunched together in unusual places. I walked in slightly, and saw a mass of chakra near the far end of the complex; and I mean _a lot_. It felt ominous, terrifying if you want to go that far; which left little doubt it belonged to someone other than the man I was searching for.

"So . . . it has to be at the far end where if he decides to kill me there'll be no help, huh?" I let out some air, took a deep breath and walked over at an even pace. Keeping just a little dignity was ideal in this situation. As I neared the building, the feeling of terror became stronger with each passing second, and I could see a small light inside by way of a small crack in the window. I stopped; and considered if this was bogus. It could be my mind playing with me. I could be undergoing a horrible halluci-

"Come in, please." That low, even voice was impossible to not recognize. I opened the door, a few steps in and closed it behind me without taking my eyes off of the figure in front of me. I couldn't see his face, but I could feel the smirk behind the orange swirls adorning his face.

"Hm? Where's your mask? I got that fitted just for you." He whined slightly. My mouth hung low on my face, catching the expression of annoyance. I saw him move in a manner that suggested he was fighting laughter, and it was starting to really piss me off. He stopped, and motioned for me to sit. Seeing as I came here of my own will, I sat against the wall, knees up and shoulders hunched; almost in an intimidating fashion.

"I know, I know, it was a poor gift. But you have to admit it was amusing." Ok, yeah, it was a little funny. I didn't show this at all, but he somehow picked up that I agreed with him. "Anyways," He carried on, "I suppose I'll explain why you're here. You and your friends are the doubles of people in this universe. You parallel spiritually with specific people here." Honestly, I had figured this out already. I might as well tell him.

"Madara san, I figured this out already. Tom lines up with Sasuke, Leah lines up with Itachi, and I line up with Nii sama." He sat silently, then continued as if I had said nothing.

"Leah san is parallel to Itachi san, Tom chan is parallel to Sasuke kun, and you're parallel to me." Now I let my frustration leak through. He just totally disregarded what I said and contradicted it too. "You're wrong in other words. Sure, you two are look very much alike, but I also look like my ancestor." I decided to just let him be right. As this went on, he reminded me somewhat of a politician. Great speaker, great do-er, but not the most ethical of people.

"So, what's the point of you kidnapping us? Don't you have more important things to do?" He made the laughing motions again.

"Just as you know the fate of this world somewhat, I knew the fate of yours. The day you came here was the day your school was hijacked and most of the kids killed. You gave your life to save Tom chan; then she and Leah lived on without you. You were commemorated as a hero. You should be dead. But I, knowing your destiny, decided you would be better off here." I died? I looked down, and my heart was struck with pain and grief. I was doomed to die saving Tom? No. . . there had to be more. . .

"Even if I send you back, you'll just die due to the fact you're not supposed to exist. You're welcome." No, this couldn't be just a kind gesture! He- He's lying! This ran through my mind, ripping holes in my thoughts and straining my heart in ways I couldn't think of clearly. The remembered the dream again. I looked back up, facing him.

"What did you mean that you're not the biggest enemy?"

"Well, I'm not. It's not exactly secret that you're the parallels of people in this universe. The Hokage knows, as well as a few of the Konoha Elders. There are, as we speak, people who want to take you for study. So, I'll offer you something." They knew? Why didn't she tell us? Why didn't she _say_ something? Why didn't she _do_ something? I tensed my legs; not that it'd do me any good to run, but it was more of an instintual reaction. Something to help comfort.

"What?"

"Seeing as you all are Uchiha parallels; I'll help you attain the Sharingan." I thought of Tom and Leah. I thought about how much I wanted them to be safe, and how much I wanted them to be happy; even if I had to be miserable for this to be so. I decided now was the time for bravery.


End file.
